How the Day I was born was the Day I almost died
by VioletErin.26
Summary: Chase wakes up happy that it is his birthday. Sadly his family is too busy trying to help Adam when one of Davenport's inventions malfunction. Later on Chase soon discovers that his 16th birthday is going to get even worse..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: I would like to thank JuliaJulz for her support and idea for this story. I hope you like it! :)**

**warning there are mentions of sickness and some details but not that specific.**

Chase opens his eyes to see the lab empty which meant it was quiet. Hoping to go back to sleep to enjoy this rare moment of peace, he sadly realizes that he cannot go back to sleep. Sighing he opens his capsule to upstairs to get breakfast.

His sadness over the loss was soon forgotten when he remembers that today is the day he was born! He is now sixteen and now old enough to obtain a permit however he won't be allowed to get one unfortunately till he turns 18. Mr. Davenport seemed to be very scared of the idea of them driving from the look on his face when Adam asked to get a permit when he was 16.

He heard Mr. Davenport mutter something and thanks to his enhanced hearing he managed to hear, "Oh Lord, letting the world's most destructive teenagers behind the wheel will be absolutely-" before Mr. Davenport caught himself perhaps remembering that Chase has super hearing.

Eager to see his family for his first birthday party (silently hoping that his goes better than the first one that Leo had with them), he goes to the elevator to greet them.

As he comes out the door, he hears the most loudest sneeze he had ever heard (99.99% sure that it would break the Guinness world record for loudest sneeze if such a thing existed)

Running over to the kitchen he sees his family minus Adam hiding behind the couch. In a second he realizes the reason why when he saw Adam.

Adam looked terrible, with sullen eyes and dark rings around his eyes. He could tell that Adam had vomited recently from smelling a strong smell as well as seeing some on his lips. Adam quickly sneezed again which caused him to shoot lasers out of his eyes onto a vase, shattering it to smithereens.

Oh dear.

Chase quickly creates a shield around Adam to contain him. A quick scan helps him feel better that at least they are unharmed though Leo is still shaking up a bit. He sees a sheepish Mr. Davenport as he sees Tasha glaring with sharp daggers. He has classified all the expressions of his family into his brain to help him tell if they are lying, trying to hide something, or in this case how long Mr. Davenport will be on the couch. Seeing her expression right now, he calculated that he would become BFFs with the couch for the next two weeks.

Mr. Davenport shudders a bit from seeing Tasha's glares as he faces a curious and slightly worried Chase.

"I was trying out a new mechanism that will help boost your immune system to prevent you people from having to use vaccines by using microscopic robots as white bllod cells to identify foreign substances such as viruses. It would make me a lot-"

"Donald!" Tasha screeched at him, effectively damping his excitement.

"Unfortunately, Mr Davenport continued, they have malfunctioned and now are attacking his white blood cells instead..."

Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it :) I appreciate it very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Wow! I am so surprised to see how many people are interested in this story! Thank you JuliaJulz, KrisKat, and FOREVERLABRATSLOVER for thier reviews! :D Also thanks to Kriskat, Maddi3lnator, sravyak13, JuliaJulz, unknownfangirl10, Nicole0725, and ShadowClan7 for favoriting and fallowing me and/or my story! :D**

**ps time is set after bionic showdown. I am sorry JuliaJulz if this isnt what you wanted...**

"What?!" Chase screams at him. Tears are already forming in his eyes. How could his father do this to them! Bree goes to hug him but he avoids it. Bree lets her arms dangle by her sides as she looks devastated that she is powerless to comfort her brothers.

Mr. Davenport quickly adds in. "Don't worry I am working on a way to fix it-"

"You better hope that he doesn't die." Chase spites out, his hazel eyes blazing with anger. Bree stands ready to hold her brother.

Mr. Davenport gulps loudly, "Fortunately I was smart enough-"

"If you were smart enough, this wouldn't happen!" Chase cries out, trying to lunge at him. Bree holds back her brother but glares at Mr. Davenport with as much anger as Chase is.

"to only put in a small sample into his system." Mr. Davenport finished quietly.

"Why didn't you try that _experiment _on someone oh I don't know like Leo!"

Tasha who was glaring daggers at her husband quickly turned her attention to Chase. She protectively hugged her son, Leo, as his eyes widen in disbelief and hurt.

Bree's eyes widen as well but keeps her firm grip on her little brother. Fortunately due to his anger that blinded his "super brain" from finding ways to escape. Unfortunately that meant that Chase spoke without thinking.

Mr. Davenport's eyes darken at the reply. "I knew there was a slight possibility that this might happen so I decided to test it on a body that isn't exactly human. I am glad I did it on Adam-"

Bree covers her brother's mouth as he struggles even harder.

"Or else Leo would have not survived this long. He would have died. Fortunately I am testing it now so I can fix out the bugs. Good news is that Adam is just going to get very sick due to his body's unique structure. These things were made for people not bionics. His body is capable of defending itself long enough so that I may look for a way to help him."

Chase is still angry but now not to the point that he is going to clobber Mr. Davenport to death. Bree still keeps herslef at an arms length.

Chase however is still angry. "So you think you can test on us like guinea pigs!? You know just because we are bionic it doesn't mean we don't have feelings you know!"

Bree frowns at his words. Yeah she is upset that Adam is sick but fortunately he will not die and Mr. Davenport is going to find a way to help him. Besides Tasha will see to that he is properly punished.

Had Chase already forgotten what Davenport did for them? That the fact that he took them away from their original father to live a somewhat normal life. Where they have free will and are allowed to enjoy life as normal hormonal teenagers. That is so much better than what Douglas had to offer.

Mr. Davenport is devastated that his adopted son would think such a thing. Tasha and Leo stand by worried on how this may hurt the family more than it should.

"No, Chase please don't think that", he begs, "I care for each and every one of you-"

"Well you are doing lousy job proving it." Chase interjects shakily, his eyes close to tears and filled with hurt.

"Oh, he laughs with emptiness, but then again you were never a good father to begin with. You are just as bad as Douglas! No...you are even worse! At least with him, he didn't bother to pretend to be our _caring, loving _father"

Mr. Davenport looked like he had been slapped in the face. Bree gasps in horror, her eyes widening with surprise. Leo remains silent but he looks terrified at how mean Chase was acting. Tasha looks between them with worry.

"Now everyone just calm down-" She tries to say.

"CALM DOWN?!" Chase turns to face her. "Are you siding with him too?! Oh of course you are. Only a woman as sick minded as he is can marry such a man as well as raise a hellion son! No wonder your first husband divorced you."

That effectively wakes up Chase. He freezes as he realizes what he had said. Oh why couldn't he keep his damn mouth shut?!

Seeing the hurt and disappointment in his family's faces, he couldn't take another second of it. He runs out the door, as tears stream down his cheeks, hoping that he will find a way to fix this. He just needs some time to think.

Bree goes off to run after him, when Mr. Davenport stops her.

"Let him go Bree. He just needs some time to himself." He says quietly.

"I need to get started on fixing this mess." He goes to leave when Bree hugs him.

"I...I think-no I know that you are a great father." She tries to comfort him. "As well as a great husband." Tasha adds quietly as she rubs his shoulder tenderly.

"Should good fathers do this to their own children? Should they place them in dangerous situations?" He says shakily, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Should their own children say such things to their face if it weren't true? They shouldn't be thinking that AT ALL."

At that he walks away and quickly drags Adam into the lab. "I will find a way to fix this." he mutters, mostly to himself.

Leo stays quiet afraid of saying something wrong. Tasha looks worried but determined to comfort her family as best she could. She hugs gently her two remaining children. Bree looks on to where Davenport was before, upset that this incident may tear her family apart. Speaking of family she turns to face Tasha, with wide eyes filled with falling tears.

"Mom...today is Chase's birthday..."

**Please review! Please let me know what you think! I need to know what you guys al think of my writing? wierd, too mushy, sloopy, horrible, ok, somewhat decent...?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: Thank you JuliaJulz, guest, ShadowClan7, Maddi3Inator, Nicole0725, KrisKat, EmotionalDreamer101, and purplecharmed. I would like to thank shanzlol, Nerw20, Asha Davis, Zombiebeast, Shadowcat2428, and EmotionalDreamer101 and I-Was-A-Cow, Toni G Burns, and lovinglolipop0402 for favoritng and/or following this story. Aplogies for this but I am busy with school and projects. :)**

Chase runs for several miles before finally having to finally to stop. Despite his more advanced biological system, he did have a limit to his abilities. He is now very far from home and now in the urban area of his hometown.

_Should I go back?_ He thinks before, shaking his head.

_No, I still needed to stay a while outside to clear his head. I know I had hurt my family and I need to find a way to fix this. I has no idea how though._

_Amazing. I have an IQ over 140 and can create over multiple solutions to solve world threatening problems cannot solve this one personal problem. Oh how my intelligence has failed me now. _

_I could apologize but then how would I demonstrate I am sorry? I know that they will still love me. I also knew that they will probably not have the same relationship anymore. I had insulted them but manipulating their emotions. I hate that._

_I don't want to become one of those intellectual individuals that used their cleverness to manipulate those who do not share the same intelligence. I do not see it as fair and had vowed to avoid doing so but that is what I did. Manipulated things to my advantage...making my family feel like total jerks. _

Could this day get any worse?

CRASH! He automatically hears approximately 20 ton truck hit a poor No Parking here sign at precisely 7 yards behind him about 22 miles per hour.

Being so focused on his thoughts he had ignored the sounds of his surrounding. _Oh way to go genius_, he thinks. _I would have been killed before I got the chance to get things right._

He turns around to see Principal Perry come out of the passenger side of the truck.

"Don't worry Vice President Whiskers! The truck was not scratched that bad! I know how much you hate other things scratching your things for you!" She says with a very sweet voice to a kitten in the driver's seat with sunglasses. How she was not caught by police he may never know.

He didn't know what scared him the most the fact that Principal Perry wasn't driving, that Principal Perry is acting that she doesn't care of the damage she caused (what a surprise) or that she acts like this happens all the time.

He turned to run till he heard him say, "Hey Little Bo Peep!"

_Oh I absolutely did not need her to ruin my birthday. I am doing such a fine job on my own. _

_There is probably something or someone in the universe who wants to punish me for how I treated my family but I didn't think my punishment will happen so soon. _

Turning around, he turns to face a frustrated looking Perry, perhaps from having to see him (shocker).

He tries to smile but fails. "It is...surprising to see you..."

**Please review! I am hoping to not add a villain but please tell me if you mind reading about just the family dealing with this? Any thoughts? Feel free to tell me your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A/N: I would like to thank RomanainBionicGal, Insecurity's Sanity, JuliaJulz, Guest, HerpTheDerp, Maddi3inator, TaylorSwift100, and purplecharmed200 and dog1056 and Tbell2002 (Guest) for their reviews! :D**

**Thank you for favoriting and/or following me and/or my story Harmoknighter. ash-rox, Insecurity's Sanity, PokeArt, Dil24, 88keys and Jadefirewolf and dog1056!**

***Honestly thank you guys! I am so sorry! I am already stressed with school. I will try to update more in the future.**

***Please tell me if you want a villain for this story. I had one person tell me. I am unsure how to go with this story which makes updates slower.**

**So sorry if I did not reply to your review!**

* * *

><p>Principal Perry rolls her eyes.<p>

"Don't bother with the _sweet and pleasant _greeting. Hey where are the rest of your little _gang?"_

Chase opens his mouth to answer but Principal Perry caught him off.

"Never mind. I need you to pay for the damage done to my baby."

_That is probably one of the most disturbing things he has ever heard. The curse of burdening such intelligence. What would the kid look like and...ewww. What he would give to be Adam._

Probably having seen Chase's horrified face, she elaborates, "My truck."

"Why?!" Chase cries out. _At the very least the truck costs about $113,000_. _And it will take me with my allowance of $25 per month it will take me about 13.38 years to get all that money. I would have to ask Mr. Davenport no he will probably make me pay it myself after he pays Principal Perry_

"Your funny porcupine haircut, your ridiculous sense of fashion...well all of you. You scared my poor Momma's baby." She said with a weird gaze in her eyes. _She actually looks teary eyed. Her cats must be the only thing she loves in this world, well other than making life miserable for my siblings and abusing her position and her weird obsession for-_

"Alright.", Chase said groaning. _Just what I need. Another person making fun of me._ "How much money do you want-"

"No no no," Principal Perry says, "You are not getting off this that easy. No daddy-boo-hoo-help-me card. It won't help you delinquent forever. It is time you toughen up a bit and learn responsibility. _How weird that she is actually right about something...is this my universe?!_

You will pay for this crime yourself. by doing me a favor."

That set off alarm bells in Chase's head. His heart rate increased from 65 to 80 beats per minute. _What does she mean by "favor"? Half the things she does are illegal and that is just at school in what I have seen. There is no telling how much more she does outside of school._

"Wh-what do you want me to do? Chase stutters, already starting to sweat. Bionic or not, he is scared put of his wits.

"I need you to go find me some things I want at the junk yard. Oh and be careful of the 24/7 surveillance cameras, the guard dogs and the human guards. Those dogs are really vicious." _How would you know?_

_"_Oh well come in tomorrow and-"

"No you are going there right now! While the goods are still fresh."

"But today is my birthday-"

"Don't know. Don't care. You ruined my day so it is only fair that I get to ruin yours." She hands Chase a list of items on a receipt for 20lbs of kitty litter.

"Where am I supposed to put all this?" Chase asks quickly after seeing the list. This is so not his day.

"Oh at my house which is on the receipt. Oh be there no later than 8:00pm! Us girls need our beauty sleep." _Is that what you call it?_

Principal Perry then walks over to the bent sign and straightens it with her bare hands with a low groan. _Why am I not surprised?_

She then goes to the truck and she or rather her cat drove off.

Chase is left behind with his mouth gaping slightly. He blinks rapidly. "Could this day get any worse?" He asks himself.

Unfortunately it does.

**About chase math and genius skills I actually do the math and look things up. :) Apologies for any inaccuracies. Please review! :D I need to know how to change my writing style. Do you like that I write in Chase's thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

A/N: Thanks to Nicole075, TaylorSwift100, TheBritishWannaBe, cherrymae, Jayne (thank you for the criticism! Helps me write better), Akhira, and purplecharmed200. Thanks to AwesomeWriter2013, Layala14, MyFourTris, Snowdevil, Heamic08, XxKogan1fanxX, The Llama Writer, Rypawz for favoriting and/or following my story! Love it when people tell me they love it! :D

Btw: This is not slash.

**Please check my profile for the poll on whether should I include a villain to this story? I had people tell yes and no so...**

**still unbetad. Hopefully I will find one. So all mistakes are mine. Apologies on spelling and grammer and characterization issues.**

* * *

><p>Bree is getting worried about Chase. He hadn't come home after 2 hours. She knows that he needs space but...shouldn't she say something.<p>

She sees Mr. Davenport working nonstop. She is worried he may overwork himself. She glances as Adam who is enclosed in a protective sphere.

She hates to see her family like this all...tense. She hates to feel helpless to help the people she loves. She sighs and looks away unable to see her big brother act so defenseless against something so small.

It must make him feel so miserable. His health as well as his pride is damaged. She glances at the door in hopes that her younger brother would walk through ready to make things right.

She glances at Leo who was busy talking to her but she had long since tuned him out till just now.

"You know I am a very reasonable guy and I always keep my cool because if I wasn't, I would be uncool and that is not cool for me to be uncool..."

_"Apparently Leo likes to ramble when he is nervous." _Bree thinks as she nods at him to pretend that she was listening. She glances at Tasha moving around cleaning up the house. Tasha was making a buffet. She is now nervous of her family's ways of coping.

She is just glad Tasha made Mr. Davenport put away all his "personal" things. He really wasn't kidding when he said he loved his "best friends". Tasha was making a five layered cake.

She wonders that she should probably work on getting Chase a present. She needs to make Chase's first birthday a memorable one. The problem for her was what to get him. The geek stuff was not really her thing. She glances at Leo who is still rambling.

"Hey Leo, do you know what Chase likes?"

Leo blinks. "I am not sure what to give to the guy who cried about documentary of the printing press, computers and that weird one about pea flowers..."

Bree groans. Chase is not the easiest person to give a present. Leo is happy with getting "rides" from her as well as helping him clean up his messes (which is often). Adam is happy with having more food, and weird stuff to say the least. Tasha likes that her house is kept in tact for more than an week. Mr. Davenport seems glad that he does not have to waste money from any "accidents". And Chase, well what type of present do you give a guy who squealed (he would deny it) about gamma ray astronomy?

Even as a kid, Chase was different even from his own bionic siblings. He enjoyed reading about the solar system at the age of 2, learned to speak proper English with a cute baby accent at the age of 4 and analyzing lightening at the age of 10.

He was quite annoying with all the questions that he asked his siblings when Mr. Davenport wasn't there. Eddy just kept them safe within the lab and kept his tongue till they were old enough to understand his insults.

Adam would be confused and try to get Chase to play some weird game like "What does this do?" Bree would ignore him and try to do something else.

She didn't want to admit that her younger brother was a geek. On television geeks are weird and socially awkward. She didn't want to be rejected anymore than she should if she ever interacted with other human beings.

She tried to ignore him but that caused Chase to grow depressed as he didn't have anyone to really talk to.

She is the only one who could remotely relate to him on an emotional level. Adam would help to the best of his ability but he never understood the more complicated feelings. She accepted the fact that Chase would not change at all and that she should help him since Adam could not do it. Yeah he is still a nerd but he is her baby brother nerd.

**Please review! Also I am open to suggestions for what should Bree give Chase and the other Davenports.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

A/N: Thanks to Devil in a white dress, RazaraTheFirst, shinxshinx9515, paquiot899, kittykatkitkat, trpfroggy and Ally for favoriting, following and/ or reviewing. Have a ton of homework but wanted to get this out of the way.

Most of you have said villain that I might include one.

Love the reviews! You guys are awesome! thank you For your patience!

* * *

><p>Mr. Davenport is busy working on something and running scans. As he waits he lets himself think for a few minutes of what happened.<p>

Ugh how could he have been so stupid? He had worked hard to make sure that nothing had went wrong. He had run scans that he had personally supervised. He also had completed computer simulations that ensured him that he made enough modifications that nothing bad would happened.

He had needed an actual person to try it out on. He knew that a bionic would have greater chances of surviving than a normal person. He did not want to be responsible for seriously endangering an animal but he didn't want to use animals as he opposed animal testing.

He decided to use Adam who was already a little ill with a small cough and hoped that his new invention would cure him of the sniffles. He had hoped he would impress Adam enough to finally connect with him. Of all his children, Adam was the hardest to connect with. They just didn't have that much in common though the one thing they did have in common was of protecting the younger children...

Flashback

Adam is 6. Bree is 5. Chase is 4. Uh third person ominscient (?)

Mr. Davenport was working on an experiment that could create enegery from a source that was completely biodegradeable. He hoped to minimize the amount of CO2 they were producing. He had been working on it all night that he found himself falling asleep.

Adam was playing with his blocks and a truck next to Mr. Davenport, as he always enjoyed seeing his dad do something with the lights and colors. He saw his siblings laughing at some show about vegetables. He didn't want to watch a show that told him lies. He had tried talking to these vegetables when they had them for dinner. he would pick them and try talking to them. He was horrified that Bree and Chase were eating them. Mr. Davenport luckily came by and soothed him by explaining to him that the ones on the "magic box" (television) were not real and had faces just to look interesting. Adam was not happily being lied to and refused to watch those shows again.

He was accustomed to the beeps and whirls and such coming from these "machines". He was not used to the flashing red light blaring from his dad's laptop. He did now it is not get good though because his dad had said so. Unfortunately he was sleeping.

He must be really tired or really old to sleep though this noise. Adam thought.

Adam quickly grabbed his siblings and hauled them to their capsules despite their protests. They however could not deter their big brother from full protection mood.

He forced them into their capsules. He then headed over to Mr. Davenport trying to shake him up. When that didn't work he threw his dad's chair to the ground. That woke up Mr. Davenport. Seeing his furious expression along with a red flashing lighting on his face, terrifies Adam but refused to bend to his fear. Adam pointed his finger to the screen.

Dad's anger face switched to scared face. He quickly worked on his laptop feverishly while glancing at this shiny blue bottle in the far corner of the room. That bottle must be what is causing this weird noise. He glanced at his dad how was very upset right now. Bree and Chase were also upset from the noise and look close to crying. He did not like water coming their eyes. They looked so sad. He is their big brother and should protect them. He headed over to the blue bottle and saw a large switch. He grabbed it and pulls it away from the plug. That effectively turn ed off the red lights.

Dad was relieved and sighed with relief. He quickly grabbed him and held him against his large chest. As he looked him over, Adam saw his siblings happy and smiling. He smiled back and clung to his dad's chest. It was really warm and he felt so safe. He sighed and nudged closer to his chest. His dad also smelled good too.

He was eventually set back down and is gently told by his dad that he is happy that he helped him but that he should never do things without his permission or else. His dad didn't elaborate on that and just said that he is happy that they are all ok.

End flashback

Hmm. Mr. Davenport thinks. Am I a capable parent?

please review! I will go the chapter for mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

**Sorry for the wait! Oh my grapes! 50 reviews! I had to focus on my SAT and other Advanced Placement Exams. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Thank you to purplecharmed200, paquiot899, Jayne, AllAmericanSlurp, shinxshinx1595, TheBritishWannaBe, and JuliaJulz. Thank you all for your reviews as well as favoriting and/or following this story!**

Chase sighs as he walks away from the dump carrying some items in a bag. She mostly needed spare parts for house appliances which he assumes that her "activities" caused some sort of accidents.

It was quite easy for him to hack into the alarm system and have the entire system go haywire within seconds.

He quickly scanned scan for the items on the list and telepathically removed the items over the fence and to him. He then returned to normal the security system since it is not their fault he has such an _interesting _principal.

He manages to get to Perry's house and drop off her items. He made sure to stay as far away as possible from her house which actually looks normal on the outside except for the weird odor coming out of it.

Considering how easy it was to hack into the "high-tech" security system had him thinking on the type of things Douglas would have had him do. Break into banks? Steal secret military weapons? And quite possibly...kill?

No. He just can't bear the thought of seeing his own siblings or even himself like that. Adam's big brown eyes filled with wonder, at the world he probably would never understand, turn cold and icy. Or Bree's carefree and girly personality turn stoic and robotic. He could only imagine what things they could have done if they lived that life. Fortunately good won that battle when he was young though he wonders if good would always win.

Donald is by far the worst candidate for a parent yet is infinite times better than Douglas. Donald is self-obsessed (just look at his self portraits), greedy (he loves buying the most expensive things usually for himself) and vain ( he has an entire spacious bathroom all to himself for his hair appliances).

But yet despite his flaws, he actually did a decent job bringing them up. He actually had a kind heart that had enough love for each of them. He allowed them to live with him where he endlessly found ways to help keep under control their abilities. He gave them a strange and bizarre life but at least he did the best he could. They grew up to be normal (somewhat) teenagers facing the challenges of school as well as life-threatening missions on the side.

He is glad he had Mr. Davenport as his father yet he always wondered what it would it been like to have a mother. Someone who did mind the "unmanly talks" and was willing to fuss over them. Thankfully his dad found someone strong willed and kind-hearted to let herself into this odd lifestyle. She also brought him his best friend.

Ironic how he had looked forward to his presents this morning. Now he is focusing on how to make up to his family.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the 5,000 pound truck passing through.

Please review! Again so sorry for the wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.**

**Thanks to favoriting this story to Asha Davis, AwesomeWriter2013, Cutiepie12tz, Devil in a white dress, Dil24, EmotionalDreamer101, Harmoknighter, Heamic08, .Survive, Insecurity's Sanity, JuliaJulz, KebaKira, KrisKat, Maddi3Inator, Outlaw Waterfall1729, R5Lover14, Shadowcat2428, Snowdevil The Awesome, Swiftie22, TaylorSwift100, The diAbgelo, Toni G Burn, XxKogan1fanxX, ZombieBeast, jadefirewolf, lovinglolipop0402, purplecharmed200, shanzlol, shinxsinx1595, shinxshinx9515, XxWasabiWarriorAlertxx, **

**Thanks for fallowing this story 88keys, AwesomeWriter2013, Cutiepie12tz, Devil in a dress, Dil24, Dreaming about the Stars, Emmie0426, EmotionalDreamer101, Harmoknighter, Heamic08, .Survive, IamSHERlocked221b, Insecurity's Sanity, JuliaJulz, KrisKat, MyFourTris, Nerw20, Outlaw Waterfall1729, PokeArt, RSLover14, Ryoawz, ShadowClan7, The diAngelo, Toni G Burn, XxJoeyGraceffaFanxX, ZombieBeast, ash-rox, beverlie4055, dog1056, jadefirewolf, kittykatkitkat, klausgirl4055, lovinglolipop0402, paquiot899, purplecharmed200, shanxlol, shinxshinx1595, shinxshinx9515, sravyak13, trpfroggy, unknownfangirl10, and Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY.**

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter to Devil in a white dress, shinxshinx1595, paquiot899, TheBritishWannaBe, AllAmericanSlurp, JuliaJulz, Baby Porpucine-Cute but Deadly, AwesomeWriter2013, purplecharmed200. reviewer, and R5Lover14.**

**As a way to make it up, here is an extra long chapter :) All mistakes are mine.**

Chase stares at the truck heading closer to him. Multiple solutions run through his head to avoid the outcome.

He could run across the street but he is halfway and wouldn't make it to either side based on the width of the truck and its current speed.

He could yell it to stop but there is a chance the driver won't hear him.

He could use his telekinesis to elevate the truck but he cannot risk exposing his powers.

He could create a force field to stop the truck but risk the chance of not being strong enough to slow it down safely.

He could create a force field around himself but also risk being thrown back by the impact.

Chase blinks staring at the headlights thinking of what his body would look like based on car accidents...

* * *

><p>Previous 30 minutes before...<p>

Bree's pov

Bree sighs as she tries to figure out on how to get her genius brother a present. She glances at her family briefly.

Tasha is still making that layered cake (most likely to make up for the years Mr. Davenport didn't celebrate their birthdays).

Mr. Davenport is still working on that glitch but seems close based on how he picked up more speed as his fingers fly over the touchscreens and the other high tech equipment.

Leo is busy writing/drawing on his notebook.

She thinks back on his interests which she generally categorizes at geeky. Wow, she is an awful sister if it is taking her more than 4 hours to think of a present for her her little brother. She should have done this earlier but things kept came up. She needs to set her priorities straight.

She does not want to lose her relationship with her biological family with the exception of Douglas. She can't afford to lose her friendship with the few people that know really know her.

She groans at her impatience of not having a present for Chase.

Any events related to science, he probably already has if comparing his obsession to academic knowledge to her obsession to shopping.

Any new tech equipment is useless since their dad is an inventor so Chase has access to new tech. He could even make his own inventions if he had the time.

It would be useless to give him any books since he already has that knowledge in his brain somewhere. He updates his hardware each week so he maintains current information available.

So her problem is what to give the guy that has everything available to him?

"You know you could help by brainstorming some ideas, Leo. He is your brother too." Bree tells Leo.

"Hey I am trying but everything I come up with gets turned down by you." Leo reminds her.

"So basically you are just waiting for an idea to pop up?" Bree asks as she tries to rack her brain for ideas.

"Pretty much." Leo says.

"I can't believe we didn't do this earlier. Mr. Davenport already has Chase's present ready as well as Tasha! Heck even Adam has something for Chase! And no don't ask you really don't want to know."

"It is the it's-the-thought-that-counts situation?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. At least he tried seeing how well our first family birthday turned out." Bree blurts without thinking.

"Yeah. I did not forget how you guys ruined my first birthday party with you guys. And yes I know you guys tried to make it by letting me try the simulation which was awesome!" Leo cries out, excited of trying it again.

"No you don't". Bree says grabbing his arms. "You are staying here till you help me come with something."

"Fine. Wait we are thinking about all the stuff he has. What about what he lacks?" Leo says.

Seeing Bree's confused face, he adds in, "Think about it. Chase is normally doing things on his own since we are all busy. Maybe we can get him a friend."

Bree frowns as she adds, "But you know it is wrong to force people to be friends. Chase just can't help blurting out facts. He has all this knowledge in his brains that he needs to talk about it to help keep his brain under control."

Leo's eyes lit up. "No not a person. Since Chase likes to teach other people about things maybe we can get him a pet. Someone who can give Chase a lot of attention and have a lot of free time on their paws, pads, whatever they have."

"Leo you are a genius!" Bree cries out as she sits up, already excited to go to the pet store.

"And I can't believe I just said that." Bree says.

"Neither can I." Leo says.

"So maybe a puppy. Lot of energy, can be taught tricks, pays attention and don't get bored as long as they have something to do." Leo adds, in excited to get a puppy as well.

"Wait. What if our parents don't let us?" Leo asks as his enthusiasm falters.

"Don't worry. We can convince them. They are rational people." Bree assures him.

Seeing Leo's pointed face, she adds in, "Well mostly sane people."

**Please review! Hopefully I will update this soon this week!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

Thanks to for favoriting and/or following to TwilightMortal, mmhodges12345, and RossianGirlR5er and RazaraTheFirst.

Thanks for the review to Asha Davis, dream4revera,Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, paquiot899, AllAmericanSlurp, R5Lover14, and guest and RazaraTheFirst.

Thanks so much! Enjoy! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Eureka! I got it!" Mr. Davenport cries out in triumph. "I FOUND THE CURE FOR ADAM!"<p>

He quickly rushes out of his computer to create the serum that will fix the glitch. Later he would remove them without the risk of hurting Adam. He does not need another episode of Adam being afraid of getting hurt again. It was really nerve-racking. Having floatable boats, construction cones everywhere, and flashing neon signs on their clothes.

He quickly powers off the field and injects Adam, who was sitting down, with it. The reaction is instantaneous as he sees Adam physical appearance improve before his eye in matter of minutes.

His slouched posture strengthens out, his red, runny nose turns back to his normal skin tone and his coughs slowly die away. His eyes, red and swollen from crying in pain, slowly fade away.

Adam quickly jumps up, with a smile on his face. "YAY! I feel all better now! Thanks Big D!"

Mr. Davenport grins seeing Adam back to normal or rather as normal as he will ever be. His smile slowly falters, as he says," Well I was technically the one who made you get sick in the first place-"

Adam doesn't stop smiling. "But at least you fixed the problem. I was sure that my witch dad would think of something. I know you would never let me get hurt on purpose."

Mr. Davenport says softly, "Thanks for your confidence in me Adam."

Adam says, "You have never failed us before in this serious situations. I am just glad I could help you this time since I normally can't help with all the geek, nerdy, weird stuff."

Mr. Davenport nods. "That is really touching Adam."

Adam smiles back and asks, "Oh it Chase's birthday. I need to get his present before it starts to stink up my room more." He quickly hugs Mr. Davenport and runs out of the lab.

Mr. Davenport rolls his eyes. Poor Chase he thinks to himself.

He goes back to relax a bit in his chair, relieved that he finally fixed the problem. He needs to make sure to run multiple tests next time and not solely really on luck and his brilliance. His pride may cause him to ruin his family relationship with his family. Something worth to him more than every gadget and zero digits in his bank account.

He thinks back to when he did not have his family. He was a bachelor. A very young, rich, handsome bachelor. But also lonely. Fellow rich bachelors were mostly either very stuck even to his standards, were too untrustworthy to be called friends, were geeky, awkward scientists, or just couldn't tolerate him at all.

So yeah life was pretty lonely for him and not that stressful. He gained a lot of money from his inventions but did not have anyone to share it with. His brother was there but they were already having problems in what their goals in their company should be. Douglas was becoming to greedy and wanted to create weaponry, insisting that they would make more money.

He had stubbornly refused, saying that they made decent money in finding ways to improve lives. They were already very rich and were doing well in their company. He also would not have ever be able to live with himself knowing that he was indirectly responsible in mass destruction. How his brother did not see that was beyond him. He just hopes he will be capable of defending his family from Douglas if he tried to do something again.

He is interrupted from his thoughts as he sees Leo and Bree come in.

Seeing their happy faces, he automatically is worried.

"Ok what did you guys do this time?" He demands.

Leo raises an eyebrow. "Wow you have such great confidence in us."

"Should I even bother listing the number of accidents involving you four? I am already having to give weekly checks to the school since these "accidents" occur frequently. " Mr. Davenport points out.

Bree doesn't stop grinning as she is slightly bouncing on her heels. "Don't worry. hopefully this situation will not turn messy."

"You don't sound very confident." Mr. Davenport says wearily, already dreading what they were going to ask.

Leo decides to just cut to the point. "We have been thinking about what to give the boy with the super-brain. So we have come up with a gift that may help all of us. We are thinking of getting Chase a puppy."

"A what?! A dog!? You want to bring a poor, helpless dog into this family?" Mr. Davenport cries out. He is already thinking of the possible death scenarios the poor dog would end up in less than week after adoption.

"Chase is the most responsible of all us. You trust him to lead us in missions and we are ahem I quote, "the most destructive teenagers in the world". So if he can handle us and keep us alive after life-death situations then you should trust him with a small dog." Bree argues.

Mr. Davenport, groans. "Ok fine but Chase has to agree to this alright?"

"Yes!" Bree yells as she runs to hug her dad. Leo grins, "well technically it is your fault for making Chase so smart thus making it difficult to buy him a present-"

"Don't push me Leo." Mr. Davenport says through gritted teeth.

"Got it Big D." Leo nods.

"Alright, Mr. Davenport says as he grabs his car keys, let's go to the animal shelter."

"Alright kids what is this about?" Tasha asks as she heads near them, having heard the cheering.

"We are getting a dog!" Leo says excitedly, a grin on his face.

"A dog? Donald! We have to discuss this with me first!" Tasha cries out.

Mr. Davenport visibly cringes slightly. "They needed a gift for Chase and he could really use someone for company." He protests as he strengthens himself.

Tasha pauses and slowly nods. "Fine. But I am going with you guys. I want to make sure you guys pick a decent dog."

Leo nods enthusiastically, just excited to get a pet. "Hey Adam! Feel better?! We are going to get a dog for Chase!"

**Please review. :) don't worry I will try to update later this week. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**Thanks to dreamer4evera, Bree, Dirtkid123, R5Lover14, AllAmericanSlurp, purplecharmed200, Doclover, and :)**

**btw this first part happens a while before Chase meets the truck. Enjoy! :)**

**Also I love family fluff. :)**

"I should have bought earplugs before we got here." Mr. Davenport grumbles

"What if I just made a robotic dog. A dog that will last-"

"Donald!" Tasha scolds her husband. "Have some faith in your kids. They have gone out and saved human lives various times. I am pretty sure they can handle a dog or puppy."

"Fine." Mr. Davenport relents. "But shouldn't we waited for Chase to come home-"

The animal shelter would have closed by the time Chase came home." Tasha replies, wincing at the loud barking in the background. ""It is best to get Chase's present on _his birthday._

"Then why did I have to be here? I was busy working on Chase's present." Mr. Davenport complains.

"Really Donald. I know you better than that. You would have finished it a week before. You hate to stress out." Tasha points out. "We have to do this as a family.

Tasha says,"We need to chose the right dog. So we have to join all our heads together and-

"Eww. I don't want to join heads." Adam protests, speed walking to the door. Luckily, Bree runs in front of him, taking care that no one saw her move.

"She meant it figuratively. She means we need to work together on this." Bree explains.

"Ohhhh. well then." Adam grins. "Let's start looking.

He heads over to some cages while Bree and Leo do the same. Tasha grabs her husband's arm as he starts to walk away.

"Honey, it seems to me that you are afraid of dogs-" Tasha starts til Donald cuts her off.

"No. No. I am just nervous of having a dog around my cool, high-tech, expensive equipment..." Mr. Davenport allows himself to drift off seeing Tasha's pointed look.

"Donald relax. We'll pick a calm dog and train it to stay away from your precious laboratory. Besides there runs enough excitement in our house." Tasha replies, grabbing his hand and leading him over to a cage.

After a while, they finally pick a dog. They soon got the paperwork done and walk out.

* * *

><p>As they were getting to their car, Mr. Davenport glances at his cell phone looking for Chase on GPS.<p>

"Hey, he says, Chase is nearby."

They immediately climb out of the car.

Leo sees Chase walking across the street, apparently lost in his thinking.

They all see a truck coming, at a red light. The driver apparently did not see or was ignoring the red light.

As Bree and Adam see the truck, alarm bells went off in their heads.

DANGER! CHASE! PROTECT!

They both run towards Chase, leaving Leo gaping, Tasha screaming, and Mr. Davenport freezing in place.

Bree, obviously grabs Chase first and they crash into the grass on the other side.

Mr. Davenport quickly took a picture of the truck and license plate as he takes off running towards them.

Bree glances at the truck before glancing at her brother who had fainted. Shuddering, she clutches Chase tighter. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She can't tell if she is relieved or mad. For someone who is so smart, she can't believe he almost got himself killed. He was the one that made her watch the corny safety videos for crying out loud! She let tears fall as she whispered to her brother that he was safe over and over again, more to reassure herself.

Despite the constant pranking she goes through everyday which made her life more miserable and irritating with the fact she has to go help save the world on her free time. She still,amazingly, loves them. Quite an interesting sibling relationship.

Adam runs over to them and helps Bree get up and clutches Chase as well. He did not bother to make any jokes about it. Adam carries Chase towards the car. Tasha is busy rambling over drunk drivers with her husband trying to calm her down, reassuring her that the driver would not get away with it. Leo is busy trying to keep the puppy entertained.

Bree is busy trying to stop shaking. Tasha goes to hug her and lead her to the car.

Bree pauses in front of her dad. "Hey is it possible for me to get heat vision...?"

**Please review! Also feel free to tell me any suggestions on what each person gives Chase. Also need help with dog gender, name and breed! I want to hear your opinions. I hope to wrap up this story in a week since I am going on vacation. happy Friday to all of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Disney does.

**A big thank you to you all for your reviews: beverlie4055, AllAmericanSlurp, RazaraTheFirst, Doclover, Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, paquiot899, Drake Cox, Zena Moonbeam, purplecharmed200, Avengers134, sunya the ramen rabbit, shadow demon, musicdream31, funlove109, fanficlove23, laylie love**

**a/n: when I was writing this I had in a female to glance out a bit but never actually thought of that hidden context. honestly that wasn't my intention. Thanks to all your ideas. if you are unhappy I guess you can imagine your choice. Honestly I wanted to keep it blank but then I had to come and decide so...yeah.**

**yeah got caught up with AP classes. ****I wish everyone luck on their classes!**

* * *

><p>When they get home, Bree races to put Chase in his capsule, making sure to be gentle with him. She literally drags over, Mr. Davenport who is trying his best to keep up and failing.<p>

Mr. Davenport tries his best to quickly check over Chase, hoping that Chase is physically alright. He sighs with relief when his tests show that Chase is alright just needed some rest.

"He is going to be OK. He just needs to recover from this...experience." Mr. Davenport informs the rest who all sigh with relief.

"While we are waiting, what are we going to do about the drunk driver?" Bree demands.

Mr. Davenport says,"I already sent the police a call while Tasha was driving as I was not being hysterical-"

"Donald! My reaction is perfectly reasonable! My son almost died RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Tasha shrieks.

Leo grabs Tasha by her shoulder. "Mom! Calm down! Chase is ok and we got the the guy. Now all we have to do is go after him-"

"Alright! I call dibs on breaking his legs and arms!" Adam says.

"I want to drop him near an active volcano." Bree says folds her arms.

"What? Wait! Wait!" Mr. Davenport frantically waves his arms.

_He is all for getting back at the guy but still he didn't want his kids going to jail for assault. He knows he is not the best parental figure in the world but still..getting his kids in jail? That was pretty low. _

_Besides it may cause him to grow more grey hair that he had been hiding for a while. Who knew it would be so stressful to have three bionic trouble making teens?, he thought to himself._

"If we do that then we are no better than the petty criminals we fight with. We need to be better than them. We will let the police handle this. We can't let emotions cloud our judgment. The important thing is that Chase is going to be alright." Mr. Davenport says. "I hope we don't have to talk about this since this talk is making me very uncomfortable. I am not used to being the voice of reason in this family."

Adam huffs. Tasha smiles at her husband for acting mature for a change. Leo wonders out loud, "Is there a chance that we can compromise?"

Bree grumbles but agrees. _She couldn't bear the thought of leaving Chase for jail. Besides she will look bad in an orange jumpsuit._

She goes over to the capsule as she sees Chase stirring.

"Oh Chase!" Bree cries out . She hugs the groggy Chase as he steps out the capsule.

Chase blinks and smiles. "Oh wow. I had the strangest dream that I was yelling at everyone on my birthday and then I was almost run over by a truck-"

"Uh chase. That was real." Leo says.

Chase's grin vanishes and then looks nervously around them.

"Well-" Chase starts.

"Don't worry about it Chase. It is alright now. We forgive family. You just got upset." Tasha says gently. She hugs briefly Chase.

Chase smiles in relief seeing everyone smile.

Seeing his father's nervous face, "You have nothing to be sorry about Dad."

Tasha says, "But for now one you are not allowed to go off on your own like that. Just to to shake it off by doing exercise or something."

Chase is 100% sure he saw Adam's lips twitch but was surprised he kept quiet. But thene he would be to if he saw his sibling near death experience.

Mr. Davenport grins. _When they were younger he insisted that they call him Mr. Davenport. He didn't want to feel old. Now he lets them thanks to Tasha getting him to see that since he is the role of a father that he should be called one. They rarely call him father now and only say it when they are being sincere. He did not mind of course. It made the everyday word father more precious in this family. _

"Woof!"

Chase blinks as he sees a dog run up to him.

"Uh did you guys pick a stray...?" Chase asks.

"No silly." Adam grins. "This is your new York dog, Sabrina. She is a present from Bree and Leo."

He tries hard not to cringe when she licks his face. His brain automatically starts spilling facts. A Yorkie dog, clearly a puppy. Dogs have pathogenic bacteria that can cause-Oh shut up, Chase says to himself. He cuts off the information. The dog clearly likes him and that was what mattered.

It was both a blessing and a curse. He sometimes couldn't help saying them out loud. He did not want to try to sound obnoxious but he wanted to share his knowledge to people that cared to listen.

Chase glances down at the small dog. Since he had a lot of free time, it wouldn't hurt to care for a pet. He liked how the puppy already was giving him an adoring look and licked his face. This could also be good practice to try to cool down his msyophobia (fear of germs).

"Chase looks up at Bree. _Really after what he did?!_

He sees look at her adorable face. "A female dog...?"

Tasha explains, "We have enough males in this house."

Proudly, Adam presents his present in nicely wrapped box. Glancing at Adam, he cautiously removes the box and is overwhelmed by a strong odor. Finally peeking into the box, he sees Adam's rat, Raisins in a red bow. Trying not to squirm at it, he asks, "Uh thanks Adam. Why are you giving me your pet rat and more importantly why didn't you ever bath it?"

Adam blinks. "What you are supposed to?"  
>Chase shuts the lid. "Yes. Now I can't even tell if it is still alive."<p>

Adam smiles. "Oh it is. I let it loose in the kitchen so it could find food like a real rat. I would eat lunch with him. He can keep Sabrina company. His name is Raisins."

Chase smiles tightly. "Gee thanks Adam but uh I think the rat er Raisins and I would prefer you to keep it. You really love that rat since it clearly likes you. Chase secretly adds _and actually alive._

Adam looks upset. "Then I don't really have a present."

Chase smiles hopefully. "Maybe you could not make fun of me for two weeks."

Adam grins. "A week starting today. I can't make promises I can't keep."

Tasha was covering her mouth to avoiding screaming. Trying to keep an even voice she says, "Adam please don't ever do that again. Keep the rat in your room and just give it food." She held on to the slight hope that Adam was showing some responsibility on taking care of his rat.

She quickly got everyone out into the kitchen where Chase silently gaped for a minute at the cake size. Tasha had used apparently every flavor of cake that Chase liked.

She smiles proudly. "I know this can't make up for all the birthdays you missed but I hope this sort of does make up a bit for those years."

Tasha tried hard not to glare at her husband.

Chase grabbed a stool and stood. Chase had to try hard not to stick out his tongue at Adam. Everyone sang happy birthday, which Leo had taken to teaching Bree and Adam.

Adam was well behaved for once and said nothing when Chase had to get on the stool to blow out his candles. He did however take a picture with his phone to remind him for later.

After the cake, Mr. Davenport got his present to, much to everyone's surprise, bought Chase a camera who of course he had created. Chase was eager to have it.

Seeing everyone's confused faces, he explains, "I noticed Chase was into photography after seeing some nature shows. I know that he can take pictures with his mind and download them into our computers but I thought it would be better to use an actual camera. Since you know, you try to be normal teenagers."

Chase looks up surprised. "Wow. I didn't think you noticed after all the time you spend in mirrors." _Apparently the immature Donald Davenport was gone for the day. _

Mr. Davenports says, "Today Chase is all about you. Don't think I am that self centered but don't get used to me acting like this all the time. My awesomeness needs to be recognized." He quickly hides the mirror under his seat.

Chase rolls his eyes. _And he is back._

When it was time to blow out the candles, Tasha got up to get a lighter. Adam stops her and says, "Wait I can do it."

He uses his laser eyes to light the candles and to everyone's relief didn't lit the entire cake on fire.

"Well thank you Adam." Mr. Davenport smiles, while trying to be discreet that he was ready to call 911 on his phone.

"Make a wish." Bree says excitedly.

Chase frowns a bit. "You do know that making a wish on your birthday doesn't necessary make it come-"

"Just make a wish!" Bree says. "I am starving. I had to rescue you and carry you and surprising that took a lot of work."

"You didn't let me finish Bree. Yes I don't really believe in that birthday wishing. But also that I have nothing to wish for. I am happy with what I have right now."

"Chase you have a super computer brain. You cannot tell us you can solve an AP Calculus question in 20 seconds but not know what to wish for your birthday." Leo complains.

"Wish for socks that don't smell even if you don't wash them for a month." Adam suggests.

"Uh no." Chase grins tightly.

Glancing from his family at his view from the chair, he see their hopeful and cheerful faces. Finally he knew what he wanted to wish for.

Turning around, he blows out the candle.

**The end! Please review and tell me what you think! Took forever to make it funny and in character but I wanted to make sure this chapter was super for you guys! You are all awesome! all mistakes are mine.**


End file.
